1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to compositions having excellent antioxidant characteristics comprising organic media normally susceptible to oxidation such as oils and greases of lubricating viscosity and various other functional fluids including mineral and synthetic hydrocarbon fluids, also plastics and rubbers which contain an amount sufficient to impart antioxidant properties thereto of a mixture of certain nickel organosulfur containing complexes in combination with arylamines and/or hindered phenols and quinones.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known to use mixtures of sulfur containing compounds, e.g. diesters of thiodicarboxylic acids and hindered phenols to stabilize organic polymers against exposure to light and air; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,644,282 and 3,652,495. It is also known to use arylamines such as phenyl naphthylamines as antioxidants for lubricating oils and for various polymers; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,649,690, 3,781,361. It is also known to use nickel compounds, e.g., bis(stilbenedithiolato) nickel as an antioxidant for plastic materials; British Pat. No. 1,263,910 (1972).